1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dental instruments. More particularly, the invention concerns an improved, disposable aspirating unit usable with f dental instruments of conventional construction for cutting, drilling, aspirating and scaling operations. The aspirating unit has at its distal end a vacuum scoop that circumscribes the scaler tip and expeditiously carries away particulate matter generated during operation of the scaler as well as controlling aerosols.
2. Discussion of the Invention
A number of different types of ultrasonic scalers have been suggested in the past. Typically such devices include a curved tip for supplying high frequency vibrations that effectively remove adherent deposits from the teeth and bits of inflamed tissue from the walls of the gingival crevice. Most of the prior ultrasonic scalers include an electrically operated hand piece and one or more autoclavable tips that can be removably connected to the hand piece. The tip of the scaler is generally interconnected with an electrically operated power unit, which provides high frequency vibration to the tip in the range of between about 5,000 Hertz and about 35,000 Hertz. Exemplary of such ultrasonic scalers are those offered for sale by Dentsply International, Inc. of York, Pa.; J. R. Rand Corporation of Deer Park, N.Y.; and Spartan U.S.A. of Fenton, Mo.
During operation of the conventional prior art ultrasonic scalers, substantial aerosol contamination results. More particularly, during the scaling procedure, the prior art devices typically generate a substantial aerosol spray of blood, saliva, tissue, calculus and other particulate matter, which can contaminate large areas of the operative field and adjacent areas.
Some prior art ultrasonic scalers are provided with a source of cooling water, which can be directed toward the work area. These devices tend to cause a buildup of water in the patient""s mouth, which must be periodically removed using conventional suction devices. The cooling water also tends to substantially increase the production and spread of aerosols. Generally these devices include an elongated tube having a suction nozzle at one end, which is disposed within the patient""s mouth proximate, the tooth being worked on. These suction devices are generally unwieldy and must be operated by the dental assistant as the dentist performs the scaling procedure. Accordingly, two people, that is the dentist and the dental assistant, are often required during the dental procedure.
Various attempts have been made in the past to overcome the drawbacks set forth in the preceding paragraphs by providing a disposable aspiration unit that can be removably interconnected with commercially available scalers of conventional design. One of the most successful of these units was developed by the present inventor and is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,722 which was issued to the present inventor. Similarly, attempts have been made in the past to provide suction devices for use with ultrasonic scalers. However, these devices have not received wide acceptance in the field. One such prior art suction device, which has been advertised for use with ultrasonic scalers is a device offered for sale by Periogiene Company of Fort Collins, Co.
As will be better understood from the description which follows, the disposable aspiration unit of the present invention comprises a substantial improvement over the unit described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,772 and provides a more compact, easier to use unit that effectively contains and carries away aerosols containing blood, tissue and particulate matter generated during the scaling procedure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved, readily disposable or reusable aspiration unit that can be readily connected to conventional dental instruments such as handpieces, drills, air abrasion units, lasers and to ultrasonic scalers. The aspiration unit uniquely includes a novel suction means for automatically carrying away from the work site cooling water and debris generated during the performance of the scaling procedure.
More particularly, it is an object of the invention to provide a compact, easy to use aspiration unit of the aforementioned character which includes a tip-encmompassing shroud that uniquely functions as a suction scoop for automatically capturing aerosols in the operative field including aerosols containing saliva, blood, tissue, calculus and like adherent deposits which are generated during the scaling procedure.
Another object of the invention is to provide an aspiration unit including a novel suction system that can be connected to a conventional scaler so that the assemblage can be operated by the dentist or dental hygienist using one hand without the aid of a dental assistant thereby decreasing the number of people exposed to any pathogens encountered during the scaling procedure.
Another object of the invention is to provide an aspiration unit of the class described that is compatible with standard sources of vacuum typically found in dental facilities.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus as described which dramatically decreases the amount of airborne particles, aerosols and other contaminates which may be generated during the scaling procedure.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus of the aforementioned character that significantly reduces the time required for patient rinsing. Another object of the invention is to provide an aerosol unit of the character described in the preceding paragraph, which is of simple design for ease of manufacture and one, which can be inexpensively produced, in large volume.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an aspiration unit having a lightweight, plastic body portion which is disposable or reusable and can be removably attached proximate one end to a source of vacuum and is provided proximate its other with a suction scoop of novel design. More particularly, one form of the suction scoop includes a plurality of downwardly extending, flexible bristles that enhance the vacuum proximate the tip and efficiently captures the cooling water and the debris generated during the scaling operation.
Another object of the invention is to provide finger operated valve means for controlling the degree of vacuum created within said interior space of said elongated outer body.
Another object of the invention is to provide finger operated valve means as described in the preceding paragraph in which the valve means comprises a valve element having an aperture formed therein, the valve element being movable between a first position wherein the aperture is in alignment with the flow passageway to a second position wherein said aperture is out of alignment with the passageway.